In certain parts of the world, particularly in the warmer climates, it is common practice to construct buildings with roofs that have an open supporting structure to which are attached slabs of slate or limestone in an overlapping configuration. Commonly, this configuration is covered finally with a layer of cement or mortar. In Bermuda, for instance, the slate is a sandstone slate and is embedded with mortar. Various cementitious coatings are applied to give the roof a white, pleasant appearance. These roofs are commonly provided with water-gathering elements and the water thus collected is directed into a storage tank. Unfortunately, the materials used in such roofs are rapidly becoming scarce. Furthermore, the materials are somewhat irregular in configuration so that it is difficult to standardize the methods of assembly. Furthermore, they are crude in the sense that no interlocking means is provided to assure that the roof is not only waterproof, but also free of other entry, such as dirt, insects and the like. In addition, the traditional materials require expert installation which is expensive and in short supply. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a roof structure which is traditional in appearance, but which is inexpensive to manufacture and install.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a roof structure which has the "Bermuda" appearance, but which is made of modern materials.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of roof structure of the slab type construction, but which is not subject to deterioration and breakage.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a roof structure formed of standard uniform elements, providing a water-impervious structure which also serves to insulate against the heat of the sun.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a slab-type roof structure which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a "Bermuda" type roof structure consisting of inexpensive materials which can be installed by unskilled labor.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.